The Molecular Core will provide centralized, high quality, cost-effective services to each project. These services include preparation and characterization of recombinant S100beta and mutant S100 proteins, maintenance of rat C6 glioma cells and of cell lines containing an S100beta antisense gene, synthesis of oligodeoxynucleotides, and performance of radioimmunoassays for S100beta. A senior technician will handle the needs of the members of this program project and will participate in the maintenance of resources used by the program participants. The principal investigators of each subproject will consult in advance with the core scientific director who will assist the senior technician in the planning and execution of the analyses.